The present invention relates to a noise source visualization data accumulation and display method and an acoustic camera system.
An acoustic camera as high tech measurement equipment visualizing sound is new technology equipment required in various fields, such as a multimedia information communication apparatus, a home appliance, an automobile, a construction, and the like. Registration Patent No. 10-1213539 (SM Instruments) possessed by an applicant of the present invention, which is the related art is configured by mounting a plurality of MEMS microphones on a printed circuit board and discloses an acoustic sensing device using a MEMS microphone array, which is characterized in that the MEMS microphone has 2 to 10 wing parts which extend in a radial direction.
Registration Patent No. 10-1471299 (SM Instruments) possessed by an applicant of the present invention, which is the related art discloses a mobile acoustic camera which is configured to include a front body in which acoustic sensing units of MEMS microphones are disposed toward the front side; the MEMS microphones in which the acoustic sensing units are exposed to the front body while being fixed to a substrate; the substrate on which the MEMS microphones are mounted; an image pick-up unit in which a pick-up lens is exposed through a lens hole of the front body; and a rear body covering a rear side of the substrate and the rear side of the image pick-up unit while the substrate is positioned on a rear surface of the front body and further include a handle unit in which the MEMS microphones have 2 to 30 wing parts which extend in a straight-line, curve, or spiral shape in a radial direction and 2 to 50 MEMS microphones are arranged in one wing part W to be spaced apart, and which protrudes rearward while being fixed to a periphery of the front body or the rear body.
As described above, a microphone array beamformer as one of methods for investigating a position of a noise source is a method that measures sound waves generated from the noise source by using multiple microphone sensors and visualizes a distribution of the noise source like a photograph through signal processing of the measured sound waves. Used is a method that reconfigures the sound waves as a signal generated at a specific transmitting position according to a characteristic of a signal received by each microphone to measure a sound pressure size of the signal and displays a measured sound pressure level in a spatial distribution to estimate the position of the noise source. A measurement technique of the acoustic camera has been developed for a research purpose of a special field, but is extensively applied as utilization in a research/development step of each industrial field due to an advantage of intuitively verifying the distribution of the noise source.